This application relates to hybrid electric power architecture for use on a vehicle, wherein there are subsystems operating at distinct frequencies.
Many modern vehicles are being provided with complex electric power architectures. One particular example is battlefield vehicles for use in military operations.
Such vehicles consume significant amounts of fuel, and have any number of electric components that require power. Electric generators and diverse loads are often decentralized on the vehicle, and each require distinct and dedicated controllers for each component.
The requirements of all of the separate motor controllers increases the size and weight of the power architecture associated with the vehicle.